Of Ice and Frost
by KatoKimeKa-chan
Summary: When Rapunzel's cousins from Arendelle come to visit, she finds out that the older one—Elsa, has something in common with one of her friends, Jack. Problem: The seven-year old can't control her powers and she doesn't have much time. What happens then when Jack isn't just the big brother figure-slash-awesome friend they thought him to be? RotBTD Frozen!AU, NO ROMANCE; sibling fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Of Ice and Frost  
**

**Summary: When Rapunzel's little cousins from Arendelle come to visit her in Corona, she finds out that the older one****—Elsa, has something in common with one of her friends—Jack. Problem: The seven-year old couldn't quite control her powers yet and she doesn't have much time. What happens then when Jackson Overland Frost isn't just the big brother figure-slash-awesome friend they thought him to be?**

**Note: NO ROMANCE. Just big brother!Jack and Little sister!kid!Elsa. KristAnna and EugenexRapunzel. Merida, Hiccup and Jack will be the forever alone trio because nobody's good enough for them.**

**Warning: First time writing something like this. Newbie writer here *waves hand***

_**Enjoy reading~**_

* * *

"Anna!" Rapunzel called the girl, who was sitting in front of her big sister's room, staring at the patterns on the blue door. She was quite small for a four-year old and she had her short strawberry-blonde hair in two low pig tails. She seemed sad.

"Huh?" She perked up, hearing her name and turned her head to face her older cousin. Smiling at her cousin's arrival from school, she couldn't help but notice the two boys and one girl following behind "Ohh! Are they your friends?" She asked excitedly.

Rapunzel nodded as she introduced her friends "The short boy with brown hair is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" She gestured to the lad, who in turn looked insulted because of the 'short' comment. Anna giggled as she jokingly questioned 'that's a boy?' followed by a protest from Hiccup 'HEY!' and laughter from Merida and Jack 'she got ye good Hiccup!'

"The girl with red hair is Merida Dunbroch" Rapunzel introduced the red-head. Merida offered to shake hands "Pleased to meet you Lassie" She said with a Scottish accent, but it was understandable. Anna took the hand and said "Pleased to meet you as well!" causing the red-head to give a smile

"And lastly, this is Jackson Overland Frost, but he goes as just 'Jack Frost'." Anna turned to look at the teen, and greeted him as well. She took notice his white hair and gaped

"Rapunzel! His hair is white like Elsa's!" She pointed out childishly, pointing at Jack's hair.

"Now is it?" Jack did a half-smile as he ran a hand through his snowy locks "Where's your sister then?" He asked the girl.

Anna then looked down at her feet "Elsa doesn't like coming out of her room…" she explained

Hiccup frowned "Why not? It's a nice day outside…" True, it was a sunny day and the birds were singing today.

Anna shook her head "Elsa only comes out if it's cold and snowy and when she does, she stays quiet…" Her sister always did have an attraction with the cold weather, choosing it over topical ones that most people would prefer instead.

An idea suddenly popped up in Merida's head "A' have a plan." She announced, a smile growing on her face as she said it.

Both Anna and Rapunzel tilted their heads "What is it?" The older cousin asked her female friend.

"The Lassie won' come out of her room unless it's snowin', right?" She clarified. Not waiting for an answer, she continued on "Jack 'ere can make it snow, and she'll go out of her room! Then one of us convinces her to stay!" she finished proudly as silence filled the halls.

"You know," Hiccup started to break the ice "That might just be so plain it might work!" He said jokingly, taking a step back when Merida glared at him for calling her idea 'dreich' **(1)**

Anna turned to face jack and gave a small tug on the teen's shirt, grabbing his attention. When he crouched down to her level, she shyly asked "Can you really make it snow?" She looked very curious, clearly believing what Merida said. Jack smiled and with a single wave of his hand, a bit of snowflakes appeared, just above Anna's head.

"Woah!" She exclaimed in wonder, trying to catch one in her hand. When she got one, it melted; just like that. The other teens smiled at her excitement as well. Jack always did love children, and children loved Jack as well; it was an attractive aspect about him.

"You're a lot like Elsa, Mr. Jack!" Anna told him "She can make snow too!" As he was informed earlier about Elsa's powers Jack didn't look surprised anymore; Anna merely confirmed that she indeed did have ice powers.

"So… Are we doing this plan or not?" Hiccup questioned. Sneaky grins appeared on the others' faces.

* * *

A girl was sitting against the wooden door of her room, hugging as much of herself as her small arms could cover. Strangely, she wasn't feeling cold from the temperature at all, it was her emotions that were freezing at the moment, and she couldn't seem to find a way to make the cold stop.

She was small and pale, and her platinum blonde hair was in a braided pony tail.

She could hear that her younger sister was still outside her room and that her older cousin had already come home with some friends.

As she is a child, she would of course be curious about what Rapunzel's friends looked like, how they acted. She wanted to come out of the room and meet them as well. But she couldn't.

She couldn't risk hurting them; All of them. Especially Anna, who had gotten hurt be her powers before and would've died if her parents hadn't taken her to some trolls that, healed her head.

Her parents, before sending them to live with their cousins had told her that it was up to her if her abilities were a gift, or a curse. She shivered slightly; she didn't think they were a gift at all. And now she was near more people she could accidentally hurt with her powers if she lost control. And she doubted there were trolls over here like they had back in Arendelle.

They lived in a magical world, where about everyone had either something to look after them or magical powers. Other people were normal; they didn't have 'magical guardians' to look after them nor did they have powers that took time to develop.

She heard Anna and the other's voices, muffled by the door that separated them, get smaller and smaller. They were most likely leaving. Something in her chest clenched painfully; It really hurt being alone. They sounded so happy as well, but who would want to be in her presence; where she makes everything cold and freezing.

She stood up and made her way to the window. Using the long sleeves of her dress to clear out some frost, she took a look outside. It was a nice day today as well, the day felt warm on her fingers through the glass and—…

"What?" She started, shocked at the surroundings.

_It was snowing!_

* * *

**(1) 'Dreich' means 'dull' as I've read in a Scottish-English dictionary. Scotts usually use this term in accordance to landscapes or the weather.**

**Character Ages:**

**Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel = (16)**

**Elsa = (7)**

**Anna = (4)**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I tried keeping them all in character; but I am pretty new to writing the RotBTG big four. And for those expecting romance between Elsa and Jack to bloom? sorry. but lemme give you a message: Elsa is seven years old.**

**Im not very fond of Jelsa or Jackunzel either (Im a Hijack and Meripunzel shipper), so no romantic scenes for them, though I'm all for friendship. But of course Kristoff will be appearing and you know where that's going~! *is a Kristanna shipper as well***

**I'd appreciate reviews a lot, and it all depends on the reviews if I'm going to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Of Ice and Frost  
**

**Summary: When Rapunzel's little cousins from Arendelle come to visit her in Corona, she finds out that the older one****—Elsa, has something in common with one of her friends—Jack. Problem: The seven-year old couldn't quite control her powers yet and she doesn't have much time. What happens then when Jackson Overland Frost isn't just the big brother figure-slash-awesome friend they thought him to be?**

**Note: NO ROMANCE. Just big brother!Jack and Little sister!kid!Elsa. KristAnna and EugenexRapunzel. Merida, Hiccup and Jack will be the forever alone trio because nobody's good enough for them.**

* * *

Not a second after he stepped foot out of his last class for today, Jack was greeted by none other than one of his friends; Rapunzel. She was a petite girl with very long blonde hair that went all the way down to her ankles and big green eyes that gleamed when she found something interesting. Arriving after Rapunzel was his best friend since kindergarten, Hiccup. He was short and had a thin build as well as chocolate-brown hair and green eyes, like their female friend.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them back and gestured to the interior of the classroom with his thumb "In case you're wondering why I was late, Mr. Autumn wouldn't stop cracking jokes again." Glancing inside the room, Hiccup and Rapunzel saw the said flame-haired teacher; who sent them a smile and a wave. Jack pulled their attention to him again. "Where's Merida?" He inquired, noticing the lack of their red-headed member of their quartet.

"Oh, Merida will be here in any minute. There was a flash meeting in the archery club, she told us to wait for her." Hiccup replied.

"Riiight… Judging by the sparkly aura I'm seeing around Punzie, something happened." Jack guessed. The blonde indeed did look more cheerful than usual. It would've been brushed off as the way she normally acted by others, but to her long time friends—namely Jack, Hiccup and Merida, it was clear as a red splash of paint in a white room.

Rapunzel decided to play dumb "Oh, I don't know. What are you talking about? I look the same as I do every day." She said in a playful tone, clearly joking. Jack was about to turn to Hiccup for help when Merida finally arrived, wearing her wooden bow around her torso like she normally did.

"Am' here!" She said stopping her sprint, as usual she was ignoring the '_no running in the hallways_' rule. "Rapunzel told me 'at she had somethin' ta say"

"Is that so? What is it? Winter's coming early?" Jack wondered, checking the atmosphere for signs of snow "Nope, probably not. Winter's coming on time this year." He concluded, putting a hand on his chin as Hiccup reminded him it was still fall.

"My cousins—who I haven't seen since they were babies—are staying until Christmas break!" She cheered, throwing her arms in the air, further expressing her joy. While the news kind of disappointed the other three, it still managed to grab their interest.

"That's it?" Merida asked, visibly disappointed but straightened up when Rapunzel pouted at her. "Wait! That's not what I meant! But I honestly thought that the four of ye got into trouble!" She clarified upon seeing Rapunzel's pouty face.

"I'm sure there's another reason Punzie was so intent on telling us this, right?" Hiccup said "What are their names though?" He asked.

"Both are children." Rapunzel said, catching how Jack's blue eyes brightened up like a light bulb switched on when she mentioned 'children'. "The older one, Elsa is seven years old while her sister, Anna is four!" She then went on about how cute they looked, which was ignored by the other three.

Hiccup nudged his best friend. "Hey, isn't that great Jack? You love kids!" True to his statement, Jack was very fond of children and often volunteered to babysit when he had the time. It was a shock to most people, to see a trouble maker act so fondly around children.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you guys next may be shocking." Rapunzel warned them "Since they came three days ago, Elsa wouldn't get out of her room. Anna would though; she was a very energetic kid." The green-eyed girl explained.

"When I came to Anna's room to clean it, it was a mess. So while cleaning, a thought came to me; 'maybe the reason Elsa wouldn't come out of her room was because she didn't want us to see the mess?' So I tested that theory." The three were paying close attention now, curious to what Rapunzel discovered.

Something came to Jack's mind before she could continue. "Wait… Don't tell me—did you pick the lock or something?" The other two nodded in agreement. Rapunzel was supposed to be the good girl of the group, she always had been since the very start. She wouldn't pick locks… would she?

Apparently she did because she nodded and said "It took me three hair pins though. Now, let me continue my story!" she pouted. Jack shrugged at Hiccup and Merida who in turn shrugged back. _Who knew?_

"So while she was sleeping, I took a peek inside her room. The moment I saw the inside though, I was speechless. There were ice and snow patterns everywhere! All were trailing from Elsa's bed and some were from the door!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around to emphasize her words.

"W-What?!" Hiccup spluttered in disbelief. As he has done his research, there were only very few known ice-magic users in the world, some of which were; Old man Winter—the current spirit of Winter, Mother Nature— but only to a small extent, and their very own Jackson Overland Frost, who was one of the strongest.

"Was what she made similar to what I make?" The said white-haired teen asked the blonde, seemingly aware of what may be happening.

Rapunzel placed a finger to her cheek as she made an attempted to remember the appearance of the room. "Uh, no. Elsa's frost didn't have patterns. And her ice looked like it... was naturally formed."

"But that's not possible. Ice users tend to always have their own pattern at frost. Like those girly flowers Jack has." Hiccup said, furrowing his brows in confusion as he ignored Jack's protest of 'HEY!'

"I think I know why Elsa won't come out of her room." Jack said.

* * *

"ELSAAA!" Although Anna's yell was muffled by the glass window, Elsa heard it loud and clear. The platinum haired girl was planning to ignore her sister like she always did when she realized something. They were on the second floor and a blur that must be Anna was practically knocking at the glass while standing at the ledge of the window.

Panicking for a moment, she immediately swung open the window, preparing to pull the strawberry-blonde girl in the room. But she was only met with the sight of a teenage boy carrying her sister.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled while pulling on her blue-green gloves, panic written on her face. "Get her down from there!" She demanded, fearing for her baby sister's safety. But all the boy did was chuckle (_annoyingly in Elsa's opinion_). The seven-year old didn't see what was so funny.

"I'm not taking her back unless you come with us!" He conditioned in a playful tone, while adjusting his hold on Anna. Elsa recognized his voice as one of those she heard outside her door; which only meant that this boy was one of Rapunzel's friends. He was now extending a pale hand out for her to grab onto. She made a note on how he gave of an older sibling-like air.

The seven-year old huffed at his request but complied with it anyways. "Fine, but make sure it's safe!" She honestly didn't know why they wanted her down there. But maybe she could see if her powers leaked to the outside world, causing it to snow. She hesitantly grabbed hold of the extended hand and the next thing she knew, Anna was sliding down on a beautifully made ice slide and she was in the air with the older boy.

_Literally_

"GET ME DOWN!" She screamed at him, once she realized where they were. Grabbing a fistful of his navy blue hoodie, she shook him back and forth; Jack playing along all the way; acting like a doll. It was then she noticed that there was something cold on the said article of clothing. "Is this… Frost?" She said in wonder, never before seeing such a beautiful pattern of frost before. She clenched her fist tighter, fear welling in herself.

_Even if she didn't know this guy, she couldn't let him die!_

The boy grinned at her, relieved "Finally, you calmed down. And yes, that is frost." Upon seeing the growing worried look on the child's face, he placed a hand on her head and reassuringly said "Don't worry Elsa; I'm the one who made it, not you." The statement caused Elsa to look at him in awe "How did you manage to make it so pretty?" She asked, automatically comparing his work with her own creation. Compared to those on his hood, hers was child's play.

She however noticed that he felt something wrong when he felt the top of her head. She felt him flinch; it was a small one, almost nonexistent, but it was there, it happened. But he smiled at her though as if there was nothing wrong. "Before I tell you that, let's get back on the ground. And I expect you not to go into your room the minute we land, okay?" There was something in his tone that made Elsa unable to say no.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Changeofheart505- **Thank you very much! Before I wrote this, I liked a lot of what you wrote, so it really is an honor for you (both of you) to be reading this!

**Miki Fubuki- **Thank you for the compliment! I never really thought of Jack and Elsa as a couple (blame Hiccup and his awkwardness) but I knew it was gonna happen. So I didn't really see anything BUT Jelsa around the crossover archive for RotG and Frozen so I thought '_Why not?_'

**Randomkitty101- **For the first few chapters, not much action will be happening yet; just fluff

**Guest (guest)- **Thank you! :3

**Silverwolf (guest)- **Well, as we've seen above, she freaked out and yelled at him. But It'll get better soon I promise xD

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back after almost a month! Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?**

**So anyways, I decided to update ONCE a month. Hear that dear Readers? ONE CHAPTER EACH MONTH**

**I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed on the first chapter, it means a lot to me.**

**But some people are asking for romance (so yeah, the guy who sent me a PM? I'm looking at you, wherever in the world you may be) But I'm sorry to say that I cant write it very well (well... Unless its HiJack or Meripunzel or any other Homosexual pairing unless genderbending comes into option) So there will be NO romance, I'm assuming not everyone likes slash so there.**

**Oh wait KristAnna and EugenexRapunzel, riiight. haha. Those will appear, eventually.**

**I'd appreciate it if you left a review, even just a few words?**


End file.
